


Dive in! Dive in!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very short swimmer!dk/seokmin AU





	Dive in! Dive in!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread: https://twitter.com/7TEENKIMINGYU/status/913380567013457920 (would recommend reading this before you read the AU!) I wrote this very quickly during a busy week, so I didn't get a chance to edit much but I hope it's still good and readable!

I pressed my forefinger and thumb to my temples for what felt like the hundredth time that day, hoping that the headache would subside before it grew into something worse. This day had already been considerably exhausting  and with the stress of getting so many assignments done in one night- I wasn’t sure if i’d be able to sleep tonight, either.

The day had started off with the usual 2D Graphic Design class, in which the Professor had assigned us the most toll-taking assignment yet: drawing movement or action. Thankfully, she had been kind enough to provide us with some direction on what to do, telling us the best places to find action- the obvious one being sports. 

Me being the bag of bad luck I am, I had gotten a headache this morning, meaning that sitting out in the heated, bright sunlight to sketch a couple of angles was an impossible task. So here I was, situated on the bleachers near the pool where the Swim Department were practicing for their upcoming race as I tried to sketch out their positions of diving while listening to some music on my earbuds, 

Breathing out a sigh, I sent out a text about eating out together to the groupchat that contained the two other graphic design majors I knew to be my friends: Jiwoo and Soobin. They should be done getting all the angles in a few minutes as I would.

The two of them had gone to sketch off illustrate their own interests. Jiwoo, being the person who loved the art of dance as well as art itself, had gone to none other than the Dance Club, where she was sure to be found sketching away her friend, Kwon Soonyoung.

On the other hand lay Soobin, who wanted to take her project to another level by taking the idea and twisting it. She had thought of sketching the characters of an action game, making her perspective of the assignment one that the professor was sure to love.

Through the pop melody that was hummed in my ears came the shrill yell of a whistle, signaling that it was time for the swimmers to start heading off home after they cleaned the place up. I didn’t bother packing my belongings up just yet, knowing that Jiwoo and Soobin would be coming here any minute anyway. I was on the last angle anyway.

“Those look really good!”

I dropped my sketchbook at the sound of a voice so nearby, gasping softly. Noticing how startled I had become at the soft tone of his voice, the boy frowned, about to bend over to pick it up.

“Ah, hello!” I replied as I quickly snatch the sketchbook off of the floor that was splattered with a bit of water and took my earbuds off. Glancing up, I realized that he was the one I had been drawing the most today. His face was sculpted and soft at the same time, and he had a sense of friendliness lingering around him. The boy was wearing the black tracksuits that every athletic club member wore on campus, and his hair was a dark shade of brown that was now a bit tousled and messy and some ends wet. He had a bright smile plastered on his face that radiated warmth and familiarity even though I didn’t even know his name.

He blinked, motioning his hand towards the sketchbook in my hands. “Did it get wet? I’m so sorry if it did.”

I turned the book over, wincing at the sight of the wet page. It had some personal doodles of mine, which thankfully meant that the assignment had gone unharmed.

“Don’t worry about it. It won't take too long to dry out.” I respond, smiling to show that I had meant it. He still frowned as though he could recognize the fact that I had been a little disappointed at the sight of my sketchbook getting wet.

“Would it be fine if I took you out for some coffee tomorrow afternoon as an apology? I really do feel terrible for ruining your sketchbook,” he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I- uh, sure! That would be nice,” I smiled, flustered all of a sudden. He grinned as a response, and his eyes shaped into little warm crescent moons, mirroring his lips.

“I guess I’ll see you around then! I’ll be off now,” the boy waved a goodbye as he sauntered back to where the locker rooms probably lay. 

I felt my shoulders relax a bit, and then felt the warmth on my cheeks. His smile was enough to melt my heart into a puddle.

“What just happened?” I heard Jiwoo mutter as she walked over to my side with Soobin following.

I shake my head, trying to explain. “It’s not how it seems-”

Soobin let out a chuckle, eyeing me with a smile that hung over her. Jiwoo elbowed me too, a laugh bursting out of her lips.

“Seems like someone got asked out by their muse and no longer has a headache, but a heartache ...”

I grumbled out a reply. "I hate you both.”


End file.
